U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,126, by Kessener et al, issued Jun. 7, 1988, proposes a spectacular display of lighting by guiding light through a stream of water issuing into ambient atmosphere and directed to illuminate an object and/or turbulent water. The guided light is efficiently concentrated on the object and/or the turbulent water. As stated in that patent, that proposal belongs to a class of methods and apparatus which provide water jets with luminous displays.
While such aquatic luminous displays can be very impressive, they fail to address a more intellectual human need of reaching a pictorial impression through thought stimulation by a suggestive combination of objects which, in the subject case, would provide at least backround illumination without a splashing of any liquid and the problems and expenses attendant thereto.